


Tea Or Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: A Kiss, Adam tries out new things, Coffee, Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam tries out coffee for the first time after some persuasion from Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Or Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kadam fic! I love Adam and his voice, same thing goes for Kurt <3

Adam stretched his arm across on the opposite side of the bed, searching for his boyfriend. He frowned feeling the cold sheets that Kurt was laying on earlier. The British man sat up in the comfy bed and stretched his whole body out before getting out of bed.

Adam sniffed in the air and a smile started to grow on his face. He walked out the bedroom and saw Kurt cooking breakfast. Kurt looked from the small pan sizzling with bacon, the NYADA student smiled.

"Good morning Adam."

"Morning Kurt," Adam greeted, going over to his boyfriend and planting a kiss on his pale cheek. Adam pulled away and sat at the small table near the kitchen.

"Tea or coffee," Kurt asked as he took out two mugs by from the nearby cabinet.

Adam looked at his boyfriend. "You already know the answer."

Kurt sighed. "I know. I just think you should try out something new."

"I heard some bad things about coffee. I don't want to risk it."

Kurt shrugged and started to prepare Adam's tea. "You're right. Though, coffee can taste good. I had it all the time back in Lima. Coffee is like a fix for me."

Adam got up from the table and stood behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist. Adam pressed a kiss against the nape of Kurt's neck. Kurt leaned into the touch,humming.

"Take my tea. I'll try out some of that coffee."

"You don't have to do this just for me you know."

"Yes but it is good to try out new things."

Kurt smiled and started to prepare instant coffee. He wished it wasn't instant coffee that Adam was trying out. Fresh coffee may be the best.

Several minutes later, Adam and Kurt was curled up on the couch, their breakfast on the low living room table and their preferred drinks in their hands. Adam was slurping up his coffee. He couldn't get enough of it.

"For now on, Kurt, give me coffee."

Kurt laughed and leaned his head on Adam's shoulder. "Okay."

"I love coffee. I love you."

"I love you too Adam."

~

The End


End file.
